Gazing
by captainodonewithyou
Summary: Killian takes Henry away from the town battle and they spend an evening bonding beneath the stars. (pirate)


"Did you know my dad?"

Killian is knelt on the hard forest floor, absentmindedly feeding the fire. His thoughts had just shifted slightly from Bae, where they had been trained since the news had entered his ears and sunk immediately to him gut. He's lost him again, and this time it's for good.

The lad's question catches him off guard, and he allows himself a moments hesitation before slowly lifting himself to his feet, and slowly turning to face the boy.

"Aye," he answers softly. Henry is watching him with eyes so wide and so curious… he sees not only Bae in his eyes, but Milah. His heart pangs. "I knew him when he-" he catches himself, and clears his throat, "When, er, we, were lads." 

The boy is silent for a moment, watching Killian, and he knows the searching look he gives him too well. Analyzing the truth of his words, just like his mother. When he seems satisfied with the answer, his expression changes, just slightly.

"What was he like?"

He knows he should've expected this, should've prepared himself, but the question still hits like a ton of bricks. He isn't ready to talk about it. To talk about the boy who he'd failed far too many times. But he looks at Henry and he can only see Bae, see the boy who'd given him hope so long ago. Again, his heart shudders.

"He was a hero," he finally manages, and gives the boy a wry smile.

He knows perfectly well that the boy is his mothers son, and won't take that for an answer.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," he complains, folding his arms across his chest, "I get it, a hero… Right," his eyes narrow and Killian feels his stern gaze baring right into him, "But what was he _like_?"

Killian regards the boy quietly, all his fathers looks and his mothers spirit. A boy who deserves better— deserves a father. Henry watches him right back, challenge alight in his bright eyes.

"Come'ere," he barely realizes as the words slip past his lips and he takes a cautious step towards the boy.

Henry eyes him warily for a moment, but only a moment, before stepping forward, beside him.

"Look up," he says, motioning towards the stars. Henry stares at him. "Up, lad," he repeats, and smiles softly at him. He finally concedes.

"What am I looking for?" he asks after a quiet moment.

"Not for anything, at the moment," Killian answers, fishing in his pocket until his fingers wrap around his telescope— the one that still had Liam's initials carved into it. These constellations are new, the stars in forms he's never seen before, lacking the familiarity of the Enchanted forest. Of home. "Just the stars. Don't happen to know any constellations, do you?" he adds in an undertone.

"Uh, no," Henry answers dubiously.

"Aye, well…" he nudges the boy, offering him his telescope. "Take a look anyway."

Henry just stares at him.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally asks, again searching his expression.

"You asked what your father was like," he shrugs halfheartedly even if it makes his head pound, "He was rather fond of the stars."

Henry hesitantly takes the telescope and holds it to his eye. Minutes pass as the boy scans the sky in carefully hidden awe.

"Cool, I guess," he finally says, lowering the telescope and offering it back to Killian, trying to play off the excitement that is apparent in his sparkling eyes. He looks from the boys eyes, to the telescope, and slowly back to the boy.

"Keep it," he tells him softly, and doesn't miss the fresh wave of glee that washes over his face. He tucks it carefully into his pocket, then Killian can feel his eyes on him.

"You like my mom, don't you?" his voice is matter-of-fact and adult-like, and catches Killian even further off guard than the questioning about Bae.

He opens his mouth and tries to come up with something to say, but falls short, closing it slowly.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me," Henry continues, and he almost sounds like his old self, "But I think you should know, she trusts you. And she doesn't always trust people, but if you love her you know that already."

Killian's heart is pounding, in part because of the confirmation Swan's son is giving her and part because the boy sounds so old, so grown, like the year in New York drained his youth from him. Like he'd grown up to be there for his mother, whether she needed him to or not.

"I think every person my mom trusts hurts her in the end," his voice is quiet now, and Killian can tell that this isn't something he's said out loud before. "So if you love her, just don't hurt her."

Killian's heart is racing and his head feels full, but he does know one thing for sure.

"I'd never hurt your mum, Henry," he promises.

The boy nods and Killian could swear that he's just given them his blessing.


End file.
